The Love Bet!
by CStile4Ever
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto make a bet, Sasuke wins, and what does Naruto have to do? changed some things, to try to make it better SasuNaru Shounen Ai OneShot


Ok, so this idea came to me while I was writing the third chapter of my other story

Naruto and Sasuke are the only characters, and I DO NOT OWN THEM

Hope you enjoy it, and remember to review, and give me any advice you want

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"No way!, I´m NOT doing that, you have to choose something else" Naruto said as a blush began to spread through his face. Sasuke grunted in frustration at hearing his friend´s words.

"A bet is a bet, and it was YOUR idea" a smirk appeared in Sasuke´s face, and it was clear that he was having fun.

***

What actually happened was that Naruto, in one of his "I´m going to defeat Sasuke" moments, decided to have a little bet with his friend. He proposed that the one who made the other fall to the ground first could ask him to do anything. And, of course, Sasuke took the bet seriously, and wan.

Naruto soon regretted waking up that day, as Sasuke said that he wanted Naruto to give him a kiss, A KISS!!! (Sasuke was feeling quite lucky today). So that brings us to Naruto´s reaction.

***

"I know it was my idea, but I thought I would win" Naruto said with a hint of fear in his voice "plus how could´ve I predicted that you would make me do something like that?" Naruto´s blush was now spreading through his neck "I know you´re just trying to humiliate me"

Sasuke´s expression became even more amused than before "Me?!, humiliate you, I would never do that. And what´s the big deal anyways, you´ve already kissed me before, don't you remember?, ´cause I do" Sasuke said, with a bit too much emphasis in those last three words.

"That was different, it was an accident, neither of us meant to do it" Naruto was now bright red and smoke was coming out of his ears "I´m not going to let you embarrass me"

"I´m NOT going to embarrass you" he answered with what could've been a sweet voice, but Naruto was too scared to be sure.

"well, what if someone sees us hu?" he asked "that would be terribly embarassing, so I wont do it"

Naruto had barely finished saying these things, when Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him into the forest, way too fast to give Naruto a chance of reacting.

When Sasuke finally stopped, he pushed his friend against a tree, looked him in the eyes, and said "Ok, so there´s no one who can see us in here, now there´s no way you could be humiliated, right?" Sasuke asked with an evil smirk.

"W-w-well, I guess, but why do you want me to kiss you, if it´s not to humiliate me?" Naruto asked, not having quite yet taken in what was happening.

"grhhh" Sasuke grunted in frustration at his friend´s lack of cooperation "let's make a deal; WHEN you kiss me, I´ll tell you why I asked you to do it, ok?" ... "after all, I wan the bet, didn´t I?"

Naruto considered his situation for a few seconds before answering. First, Sasuke was NOT going to let go of him any time soon, and trying to run away would sure result him in many, many injuries. Second, it was just a kiss, which was much better than getting hurt. And third, he had to admit that the idea of having his lips pressed against his friend´s, wasn´t something he hadn´t thought about before.

"Ok, fine, BUT I´m not going to kiss you" Sasuke´s face looked shocked for about a millisecond before Naruto added "YOU have to kiss me, and I won´t try to stop you, and then you have to tell me why you wanted this" Naruto had a very determined look in his face now, though he was just as red as before, maybe even more.

Sasuke considered the proposal, and then, with a cocky expression, he said "fine, whatever", then he quickly pushed Naruto even harder into the tree, and kissed him with a bit too much force than necessary.

"…………………"

After a few seconds of having Sasuke pressed against his face, and having his heart almost jump out of his body, Naruto just lost it, mainly because he had imagined this scene so many times before, with so many different scenarios. So, as was bound to happen, he kissed back; and the second he had done so, Sasuke loosened his grip and the two started sliding down the tree.

When they got to the ground, Sasuke got his mouth closer to Naruto´s ear, and whispered "you want to know why I did this?". After getting a nod as a response, he said "Because I…." he paused for a while, and then finished "I love you"

"……………………………………."

They stayed still, in silence, for what could have been a decade; then Naruto turned his head, took Sasuke´s face in his hands, looked him in the eyes, and said "I- I love you too" and kissed him again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

*Ok, I changedsome things, after geting some advice from a reader, so keep reviewing and I´ll take into account what you think*

That´s it, so what do you think?

It was just something I had to write as soon as it got to my head

Review, just write anything you want (advice, mistakes, whatever...)

xoxo


End file.
